Lion King
by TornadoWolfFNAF
Summary: Tanabi and Kopa are brothers, sons of King Simba, and Princes of the Pridelands. All seems well, but when outside forces seek to tear away their family and all that they hold dear, will they survive?


LION KING

Chapter 1

Kopa breaks free and runs, joining Vitani and Kovu at the exit, looking back over his shoulder to see if he can catch a glimpse of his brother, Tanabi, fighting the Outlanders. There was no sign of him within the fray, so he grabbed Vitani by the leg and pulled her along, Kovu following. They ran, passing out of the outlander's home and racing for the border. They were nearly there – Kovu could taste freedom on the air – but at that moment a black mass jumped directly overhead and landed in their path. It was Nuka, and Kopa was immediately worried for his brother as the last time he had seen him was fighting with Nuka.

"Where ya' goin' Pridelander?" Nuka snarled, baring his teeth at Kopa. Being older, Nuka was much taller than even Tanabi, who was the oldest of the cubs at Pride Rock, though only by about a month.

"I'm taking your brother and sister away from that abusive lioness you call your mother!" Kopa snarled right back, but although he put on a brave face, he still felt small with Nuka glaring down at him. Nuka was the oldest of the cubs in the Outlands, and Zira's only true son. Vitani and Kovu were the twins of one of her pridemembers, fathered by a rouge lion passing through looking for a good time.

"Why you littl-" before Nuka could finish his sentence another mass blurred overhead and smacked into him, rolling him over onto his back and attempting to grab at is throat. Unfortunately Tanabi didn't have the reach to get to Nuka's throat and couldn't finish the deal right there and then. Kopa's wits came to him as Vitani shook him and screamed in his ear. They had to get moving. Vitani picked up Kovu, who was younger and therefore slower, by the scruff of his neck and they ran for the border. This time, they made it across a log over the Zuberi river and back into the Pridelands. The plan had been to push the log into the river to prevent the Outlander clan following them but they couldn't get rid of the only way across until Tanabi made it.

"PUSH THE LOG!" Tanabi shouted as he came tearing from the undergrowth, a long scratch stretching from his lower jaw down his leg, like someone had made a grab for the cub and missed, leaving torn skin in their wake. He began running across the log and Nuka came running from the same bush, where Kopa assumed they had been fighting. He was missing a part of his ear and had a nasty scratch along his eye, which was bloodshot and showed pure anger. Kopa began to shove the log with all his might and felt it come loose. Tanabi stumbled but kept his footing. Nuka arrived at the log and climbed clumsily on, just as Kopa gave the log one last massive shove and it came loose and went sliding into the river. Tanabi saw him do this and leapt from the end of the bank. Nuka wasn't so lucky and he lost his footing on the log just as it slid in, going down with it. He didn't surface again.

Simba POV

The sun is setting to the West of Pride Rock, and King Simba paces nervously outside of the lion's den.

"Why aren't they back yet Nala? They said they were going out to play and they know their curfew. Where are they?" Simba laments to his wife, Queen Nala. Her aqua eyes lock with his, and she can see the worry and fear for his son's lives in them.

"I'm sure they've just strayed a little far from the rock today Simba, you know what we were like at their age, with Elephant Graveyards and the like." She reassured him, moving closer and nuzzling into his scarlet mane. "They'll be back soon."

"I hope you're right." Simba sighed, before nuzzling Nala and continuing to scan the land around the bottom of the ramp to the outcrop of Pride Rock for any signs of his two sons. The youngest two, Kiara and Kion, were safe inside, probably sleeping by now. They had yet to enter phase in their lives where they would seek out trouble wherever they could find it. Simba sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Simba. Simba! They're back! I can see them!" Simba was roused from his thoughts by Nala's calls. He looked out into the Pridelands and soon spotted his sons, accompanied by two other cubs.

"Who are they…?" Simba questions as the lions draw closer, obviously tired. Tanabi appears to tell the others to wait at the bottom of the ramp and ascends it, obviously exhausted. "Tanabi, who are they?" Simba asks, an authoritative tone in his voice.

"They are Zira's adopted twins, Vitani and Kovu. I would ask you if they could stay here, for their mother is abusive and has beat the two of them on multiple occasions." Tanabi answered, lifting his gaze from the floor to look his father straight in the eye. "Please." Simba is taken aback. His firstborn son and heir, the one he thought to be the most responsible of his cubs, bringing the children of traitors into the land.

"Why have you brought them here?" Simba asks, pulling himself together.

"I brought the here because as Prince of the Pridelands I believed them to be in grave danger." Tanabi replied, his voice rock solid and steady. Simba glances past him down at the skinny, underfed cubs gathered around Kopa, and an inner conflict begins.

"You do understand why I exiled Zira and her followers, don't you Tanabi?"

"No, father."

"They plotted to assassinate your brother, and nearly succeeded. If it were not for the heroic actions of Fuli's father, he would be dead." Simba said, allowing his son time to think this over.

"However, I don't think the kids deserve to be punished for the sins of their father, or in this case mother. They're even adopted! They have no blood relation to Zira and I highly doubt they would do her bidding if she beats them as our son says." Nala cut in, making herself know in the conversation. As always, she was offering the voice of reason to Simba, attempting to keep the peace between father and son before the two butted heads over the subject of the cubs. "I for one think we should at least give them a chance."

"Do you vouch for them Tanabi?"

"Yes."

"You do realise that if either should be found to be in league with Zira, feeding her information about us, it will mean death for them and exile for you, right?" Simba laid his terms bare for all to see and Nala's face contorted.

"I understand." Tanabi bowed his head to his father and descended the steps, shoulders drooping with every step. He announced to the others that they could stay at Pride Rock and invited them to come in, out of the cold.

Tanabi POV

Tanabi collapses onto his patch of floor, leaving Kopa to find the other two places to sleep.

"Tanabi… Tanabi?" He wakes, and no one is around. He stands and makes his way to the cave entrance. It's a beautiful day and he supposes he must be up late. He'll go to find Haki later. The day is bright, and all the colours of the world appear to pop out at him. He makes his way down to the waterhole for a drink, allowing himself a moment of respite in his hectic day to day life. Even though he had yet to take on any actual responsibilities as prince, being so young, he was the main liaison between the subjects of the kingdom and the royal family and council. He was their voice on Pride Rock and was proud of it. He'd go and see some of the clan leaders later, but for now he'd reached the waterhole and was in need of a good drink. He took in the water until he couldn't take any more and looked up to scan his surroundings, content under the warm sun.

"Tanabi..." The same voice that had woken him whispered on the wind and he had an urge to follow it. He journeyed with the wind, arriving in a little forest clearing. Haki was in the centre, perched on a rock, surveying him with her deep indigo eyes.

"You took your time." She said, leaping gracefully from the rock and circling him once before coming to a stop in front of him. She was a light tan lioness with a very athletic body and proud features, the daughter of one of the Eastern Kings. Whispers around Pride Rock told him he was to be married to her when they came of age and they would rule the Pridelands together, but he had not yet had the chance to ask Simba about it.

"Woke late, exhausting day yesterday and I needed a drink." Tanabi said dryly, but she only laughed and shook her head at him.

"Can't have the Prince of the Pridelands dying of thirst can we?" She exclaimed in mock concern. Tanabi rolled his eyes and she laughed again. "Lets go."

"Hey Haki, wait. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean? We're in the Pridelands, nothing can hurt us here!" She exclaimed, just as Tanabi glanced at the bushes behind her and cried out. Suddenly he felt a pain in the base of his skull and he fell to the floor.

Kopa POV

Kopa was dreaming. He couldn't quite pinpoint what he was dreaming of. He could see a shadowy face in the distance of his dream, but it was blurred and he couldn't make out who it was. Whoever they were, they didn't have a mane, so he assumed it must be a lioness. However, before he could decipher more detail from the dream he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and woke instantly, first checking himself then the cave around him. It was early morning, almost daybreak. He would go out and watch the sunrise when it began. He turned his attention to whatever could have hit him and found himself looking down at Tanabi, sprawled in an awkward position with multiple claw grooves in the stone around him, possibly from his own thrashing. Kopa knew he must be having another episode. He sighed and lifted his brother onto his back and began the long trek to Rafiki's tree.

Kion POV

Kopa had promised to take Kion out to see the sunrise today and had left before the sun had even peeked its first little ray over the horizon, leaving the much younger cub to wake a few hours later to the rays of sunlight streaming in the cave entrance. He saw that on the other side of the cave there were two new cubs, one older than himself, around Kopa's age, he guessed and the other a young boy around his age. He decided to go and ask them who they were.

Kovu POV

The King's youngest boy, Kion, is coming toward us. I try to warn Vitani, but she's too deep in thought about Kopa, and although I like the cub, I fear he may sway her from our mission here. The cub approaches.

"Hiya! I haven't seen you two around before! Who are you?" He asks, and as Vitani has spotted something and started to walk toward the entrance without a care in the world, the responsibility of talking to this cub falls to me.

"Hey, my names Kovu, and myself and my sister were rescued by your brothers from Zira yesterday." He explained, trying to keep it brief.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said, hanging his head slightly. Kovu went to speak up but suddenly, as if struck by lightning the cub pulled him by the paw and said "Come play with me and my sister, Kiara. I think you'll like her!" as he yanked Kovu out of the den, past Vitani, whose eyes were fixed on a distant tree.

Kopa POV

"For the love of all the Great Kings Rafiki, what is taking so long? You've done this a million times!" Kopa exclaimed, pacing. Though it was true he was slightly agitated by having to stay in the same place all the time, most of the agitation and unease he felt was for his brother, and he needed to know if he was gonna be okay.

"Don't hurry old Rafiki boy, for he has seen many more moon cycles than any at Pride Rock! Don't question Rafiki for he knows the way… though it is true you brothers condition is… worsened." Rafiki responded, busying himself rubbing various ointments and balms into Tanabi's temples. "Perhaps it is time..." Rafiki muttered to himself as he worked on the cub.

"Time for what? If you are implying that it's time for him to die, you've got another thing coming monkey!" Kopa shook his tuft of mane that sat atop his head, clearly stressed out.

"I must take the boy into the outlands, and allow him to remember the horrible things he has forgotten… Mufasa… are you sure he should remember Haki at all?" Rafiki was speaking, and seemingly to some force other than Kopa. Suddenly, he whirled around and exclaimed "Go now, and tell your father I will be gone for a while. Tell him It is Tanabi's time to remember. Go now boy, go!" Kopa was taken aback and tried to protest, but Rafiki waved his stick at him. Kopa left the tree with the uneasy feeling he wouldn't see his brother again for a while…

Vitani POV

When Kopa arrived back at Pride Rock Simba wasn't there, so he decided to wait for him. As he was on his way to rest in the den, he encountered Vitani.

"Oh, hi Vitani! How's your first morning here been?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, it's been kinda lonely. Your little brother pulled Kovu away to go play with him and I've been up here all on my own looking for things to do." She explained, looking at him with bored eyes.

"Why didn't you go out there?" Kopa asked, waving his paw in the general direction of the waterhole, "You could have gotten a drink, done some exploring, learned the lay of the land a little better, you know? That kind of thing." He said, still motioning with his paw.

"Well, why don't I do all of that stuff now, with you, since you have so many great ideas for what I could have been doing while you were off seeing Rafiki?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side and grinning.

"Well then, hard to refuse an offer like that… race to the waterhole!" Kopa said, sprinting away down the ramp toward the waterhole.

"Hey, no fair!" She called as she gave chase.


End file.
